phone call
by an angel's whisper
Summary: trad. Bella et Edward sont meilleurs amis, mais Bella ressent plusque de l'amitié. Un appel téléphonique pourrait tout changer.


Phone call

POV Bella

Cela fait des années qu'Edward et moi somme meilleurs amis. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne on a toujours été amis.

Cela fait aussi des années que je l'aime. Edward Cullen. Dieu Grecque. Mon meilleur ami.

Un jour – ce jour qui a changé toute ma vie – on regardait un film dans ma chambre. C'était une de ces scènes qui ne nécessitait pas toute mon attention et où j'aimais regarder Edward, inconscient que je le regardais fixement. Il était assis juste à coté de moi. On était aussi proche que deux meilleurs amis pourraient l'être assis sur un lit. J'aurais tellement aimé être encore plus proche de lui, pouvoir m'assoir sur ses genoux.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » lui demandais-je, mourant d'envie de recevoir une réponse à cette question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis un long moment.

Il se tourna alors vers moi, ses yeux verts me faisant fondre. « Oui, vas-y »

« Je suis curieuse. Est-ce que… » Je sentais que j'allais regretter de l'avoir posé celle-là. Soit la réponse allait me briser le cœur, soit elle ne me satisferait pas. Je dégluti avant de continuer. « Y a-t-il une fille qui te plais ? »

Je pu voir l'hésitation qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Je le connaissait trop bien pour dire que c'était sa façon à lui de se montrer prudent. « Non, il n'y a aucune fille qui me _plaise_. » Je sentais mon cœur danser de joie à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. « J'_aime _une fille. » Il me fit un sourire. Je pouvait entendre mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux littéralement à cette phrase. Comme une pièce en verre très fragile qu'on aurait jeté avec violence contre un mur.

J'aurais pu recevoir un Oscar pour le regard toujours curieux que j'affichais sans une seule seconde laisser apparaitre ma peine. Mais à l'intérieur c'était une autre affaire. Mon esprit essayant de ramasser les morceaux de mon cœur brisé, en vain bien sur. Étant donné que mon cœur est comme fait de verre, mon esprit se coupais les main avec les morceaux, me laissant encore plus blessée que je ne l'étais avant. Quand Edward s'en ira, je m'enfermerai surement dans ma chambre et laisserai mes larmes crier ma douleur.

« Qui est-ce ? » lui demandais-je.

« Tu la connais bien. En fait, je l'aime depuis un long moment maintenant. »

Je commençais alors à réfléchir à la personne que cela pourrait être. Il dit qu'il l'aime depuis longtemps, donc je suppose qu'elle vie à Forks. Qui cela pourrait-il bien être ?

« Bien, étant ta meilleure amie, » je soulignais bien les mots 'meilleure amie' pour me rappeler que je ne serais jamais plus que cela pour lui. Si avant j'avais 0,5% de chance d'être plus, maintenant c'était redescendu à 0. « j'ai le droit de la rencontrer. »

Étais-ce moi où son sourire avait faibli ? Ne voulait-il pas me présenter la personne qu'il aime ? Mes sentiments était-il si évidents qu'il craignait que je devienne hystérique en la voyant ? Pour ma défense, je voulais vraiment savoir qui avait volé le cœur d'Edward. Et en tant que meilleure amie je pouvais le lui demander. Non ?

« Allez, vas-y. appelle-la. »

« Maintenant ? » me demande-t-il incertain.

« Oui, oui, maintenant. » comme ça je pourrai savoir qui prendra soin de toi. Comme ça je pourrai pleurer dans mon coin une fois que tu seras parti.

Il me regarda alors dans les yeux. Je crois qu'il était en train de se disputer avec lui-même. Finalement, il soupira et pris son portable. Il composa le numéro. J'étais nerveuse de savoir qui c'était. Est-ce Tanya ? Où Jessica ? Où bien Lauren ? Oh, non pas ça s'il vous plait. Si c'est Angela, je pourrai le gérer. Angela est la personne la plus gentille de la ville.

C'est alors que j'entendis mon portable sonner. « Deux secondes, j'ai un appel. » disais-je et attrapais mon portable. Je n'ai même pas regardé qui appelais, j'ai juste appuyé sur le bouton vert. « Allo ? »

Il y eu un silence pendant un moment et puis, « Je t'aime. »

J'étais choquée, surprise, sidérée, et ne m'attendais définitivement pas à ça. Ce n'étais pas possible…

Je regardais le numéro de l'appel entrant pour être sur que c'étais bien vrai. C'était Edward. Je me tournais vers lui et voyais qu'il me regardais, le sourire aux lèvres mais avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Bella Swan, je t'aime depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vu dans le bac-à-sable. »

Nous avions complètement oublié nos portables quand je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce dieu grecque tomber amoureux de moi. Je suis tellement ordinaire et maladroite.

Edward me regardais frénétiquement. Probablement à cause de mes larmes. « Oh mon dieu. Je suis désolé, Bella. Ce n'était pas dans mes attentions de te surprendre comme ça. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi. Nous pouvons toujours rester amis et... »

Je lui coupais la parole avec un baiser. Ses lèvres étaient encore plus douces que je ne l'imaginais. Ce n'était qu'un court baiser, pour le couper dans sa tirade paniquée. Et aussi pour me donner le temps de parler.

Quand nous nous séparions je pu enfin dire les mots que je rêvais de prononcer depuis des années. « Je t'aime aussi, Edward Cullen. Depuis toujours. »

Puis il me fit le plus magnifique sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Je ne pu faire autrement que de lui rendre son sourire. « Vraiment ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Oui, vraiment. Comment peux-tu penser autrement ? »

« Et bien, parce que te es si belle, intelligente et si … parfaite. » j'admet que le me suis sentie flattée par sa description, mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Oh, s'il te plait, arête de me flatter. Embrasse-moi. » Si on m'avait dit que je serais aussi audacieuse avec lui il y vingt minutes, j'en aurais probablement rit.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et se pencha vers moi. Je le rencontrais à mi-chemin. Et la chose la plus magique au monde arriva, pour la seconde fois.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent.

L'intensité du baiser fut toutefois tel que je me senti toute faible. Je me félicitais mentalement d'être assise, car dans le cas contraire mes jambes auraient lâchées. J'enroulais alors mes bras autour de son cou, ses mains étaient sur mes hanches.

Quand le baiser pris fin, j'étais assise sur ses genoux comme dans mes rêves. « C'était le meilleur appel que j'ai jamais reçu. »

« Et c'était le meilleur appel que j'ai jamais passé. » me répondit-il. Un silence apaisant s'est alors installé. Nous étions juste assis là à nous regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je t'aime. » me dit-il une nouvelle fois.

Une fois de plus je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. « Je t'aime aussi. »


End file.
